Maurice's Last Stand
Maurice's Last Stand is a Ash: Protector Of The Underworld parody skit made by Robot Chicken Plot When Maurice Has Enough With Ash And His Schemes, He Shoots Him, His Family, And Friends, He Is Later Arrested By The Police (Who Consists Velocity, Stimpy, Mr Krabs, And Lori Loud). Shows * Ash: Protector Of The Underworld * Spongebob Squarepants * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer * Ren and Stimpy * The Loud House Themes * Violence * Death * Mass Shooting * Television * Blood * Bleeped Voice Cast * Adam McArthur As Ash Anderson * John DiMaggio As Count Maurice * Ashleigh Ball As Prisilla O'Malloran * Alan Tudyk As Jordan Anderson * Deedee Magno-Hall As Amber Anderson * Tara Strong As Oona Andersona, Turu Jordan * Tom Kenny As Trevor Fernendaz * Grey DeLisle-Griffin As Monroena * Thomas Middleditch As Jasper Baxter * Eric Bauza As Stimpy * Catherine Taber As Lori Loud * Dan Green As Velocity * Clancy Brown As Mr Krabs Transcript * Ash: '''Give Up Maurice, Every plan you pop out is failed! * '''Prisilla: '''Yeah! * '''Count Maurice: But...I Have...(Growls)...THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A (Bleep) I BLINDED YOUR FRIEND, MADE EVERYONE ZOMBIES, THREATENED THE RED GAS TO BLOW YOU UP, AND ALL OF THAT AND YOU STILL GOT OUT OF IT, I'M SICK OF THIS (Bleep) THIS TIME IT'S OVER! (Shoots Ash Multiple Times In The Chest) How Does That Feel Huh? * Ash: '''(Groans) (Bleep) Y-You..Mau-Maurice (Collaspes To The Ground And Dies) * '''Prisilla: '''ASH NO! YOU BASTARD! * '''Count Maurice: '''You Can Join Your Friend Again, On One Condition * '''Prisilla: '''Wha-(Gets Shot And Collaspes) * '''Count Maurice: By The Way, I Killed Masharu Before You Got Here * Prisilla: 'Son of a...(Bleep) (Dies) * '(Moneroena Flies In) * Monroena: 'Ok You Piece Of (Bleep) You Want Some REAL Beef, Well Feast Your Eyes On-(Gets Shot) * '''Count Maurice: '''Now To Kill The Rest Of The Family * '(Scene 2- Ash's House) * Amber: 'Where Could Ash Be? He Has Never Been Gone This Long * '''Oona: '''Don't Worry Mom, He Will Be Back * '''Jasper: '''Yeah, It Happens All The Time * (Count Maurice Kicks The Door Open) * '''Count Maurice: '''Surprise! * '''Jordan: '''Count Maurice?! You Are Not Allowed Here! * '''Count Maurice: '''I'm Not Here To Visit, I'm Here To Show You Your Dead Son! (Drops Ash's Body On The Ground, Everyone Gasps) * '''Jordan: '(Screams) MY (Bleep)'''ING SON IS DEAD! * Oona: Nuh-Uh, No One Kills My Brother! * Jasper: 'YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND?! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL (Bleep)ING KILL YOU * '(Count Maurice Points His Machine Gun At The Family) * Count Maurice: 'Bang * '(Count Maurice Shoots The Entire Family And Jasper, Meanwhile, Outside, Trevor And Turu Hears Shooting) * Turu: 'Is That Shooting?! * '''Trevor: '''Only One Way To Find Out * '(Trevor And Turu Ran Into The House, They Gasp At The Bodies Of Ash, Jordan, Amber, Jasper And Oona, Trevor Screams And Runs To Oona, He Picks Up Her Body) * Trevor: '''NOT MY ONLY LOOOOOOOOOOOVE! YOU (Bleep)ING BASTARD (Bleep) YOU! (B*** Slaps Count Maurice) * '''Count Maurice: '''Now You've Done It! (Shoots Trevor In The Face) Now It's Time For You To Die * 'Turu: '''I Don't Think So * '''Count Maurice: '''What Makes You Say That? * '''Turu: '''I Called The Police * '''Count Maurice: '''What?! * '(Police Is Outside, Stimpy, Lori, Mr Krabs, And Velocity Are Handcuffing Count Maurice) * '''Velocity: '''Count Maurice, You Are Under Arrest For A Mass Shooting Murder (W.I.P) Category:Robot Chicken Category:Adult Swim Category:Stop-motion